catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Macavity
'Macavity '''is a featured character and the main antagonist of ''Cats. He is a malevolent criminal mastermind whose wicked deeds strike fear in the Jellicles. His looming presence and attempts to terrorise the tribe, particularly Demeter, are major subplots in the musical. Personality Macavity is a "monster of depravity", having supposedly "broken every human law" while always managing to elude the police. He is usually accompanied by his loyal henchmen. His past relationship with Demeter has left her in a constant state of paranoia and fear. Gillian Lynne described their relationship through her choreography as "wonderful when he made love to me, but I hated him" and "your hands to feel your own body, as he once did." She also described both Demeter and Bombalurina as having "known him intimately." Powers Macavity possesses various mystical powers, including the ability to appear and disappear such that he is never found at the scene of the crime. In the musical, this teleporting effect is achieved through the use of decoys spaced throughout the theatre. He also has some sort of hypnotic ability that allows him to put the Jellicles in a trance-like state, or in some productions even outright control their movements. He is a master of disguise, able to fool the Jellicles - except Demeter - into thinking he is Old Deuteronomy. At one point in the musical, a Macavity double appears on-stage at the same time as the real Macavity (who is in disguise), suggesting he has the ability to cast illusions or even duplicate himself. Demeter also mentions that he has "powers of levitation", though this ability is never shown. Even without using his powers, Macavity is shown to be a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Macavity Decoys RCCL Cast 8 2019.jpg|Decoys are used for Macavity's teleportation (Oasis of the Seas) Macavity powers Broadway 2016.gif|Macavity controlling the Jellicles (Broadway revival) Etymology T S Eliot based Macavity on the villain from Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series, Moriarty, both in personality and physical description. Like Moriarty, Macavity is also a master criminal who is known as the "Napoleon of crime". Role We first hear about Macavity from Demeter as she is startled by every disturbance, convinced that Macavity is nearby. After several false alarms, Macavity finally appears. He and his hench-cats kidnap Old Deuteronomy and run off, leaving Demeter and Bombalurina to explain who he is in "Macavity: The Mystery Cat". In the later years of the original London production, lines of speech were added to clarify the action in the show, with Macavity saying to Demeter "I'll be back for you!" while kidnapping Old Deuteronomy. Soon after, he returns disguised as Old Deuteronomy but Demeter uncovers his deception. He then tries to take her by force, only to end up fighting Munkustrap and Alonzo. Macavity initially has the upper hand, but the other cats join in the fight and surround him. He makes his escape by shorting out the lights in the junkyard, seemingly electrocuting himself in the process. Macavity is usually played by the same performer who plays Admetus or Plato, although in the Japanese production he doubles with a nameless ensemble character. Appearance Macavity is described as a ginger tabby. His costume is usually brilliant white, black and red, which combined with the stage lighting makes him a very threatening presence. He is usually dirty or unkempt, with wild, knotted hair created by the costume being covered in fibres rather than brush stroke painting and soft fluffies. In the Japanese production, he has a cape and top hat, and is red, white and black. His black markings give him the appearance of having a tuxedo vest. In 2014, John Napier amended his original design for the London Palladium revival, simply removing the white bib and flashes from the costume. This resulted in a much darker and less cohesive costume under the dramatic lighting used for the fight scene. The 2016 Broadway Revival of Cats gave Macavity an entirely new design, primarily black and resembling the classic Rumpus Cat design (not used in this production) but with a gingery wig and tufts of fur scattered across his body. There were also rips throughout his costume that were painted red to look like bloody gashes. This design is also used in the Broadway Revival First National Tour. Macavity design 1.jpg|John Napier Macavity Design Macavity 2014.jpg|2014 Macavity design Macavity_Daniel_Gaymon_16.png|2016 Broadway revival Gallery Macavity Derrik Harris Hamburg 10 92 2.jpg| Hamburg 1993 Macavity Demeter Film 01.jpg|1997 Film Macavity Cameron Ball Palladium 2014 01.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats